Aquaria Jones
by NeverlandLostQueen
Summary: What happens when the story changes. What happens when there was a character forgotten. What happens when a Pirate Captain has a daughter. What happens when said daughter has a past, that she can't remember, with a bloody demon.
1. Chapter 1

Aquaria Jones

It has been 2 months since Milah's death & Killian has been in a deep depression and being in Neverland with a bloody demon didn't help either. Killian met a Neverland mermaid named Storm that stopped an attack on the ship and 10 months later a baby mermaid was born. Born in Neverland, a place where time stands still. Storm left Neverland with her baby to the Enchanted Forest to visit her great-niece Athena in the Maritime Kingdom so that she can attend the Ursula Ball.

In Maritime Kingdom

''Great-Aunt Storm!'' little five year old Athena exclaimed as Storm swam into the coral made house.

''Hello Athena. Where is your mother?'' Storm asked

''She's out getting ready for the Ball. What's that in your arms Aunt Storm?'' Athena asked looked at the sling in her aunt's arms.

''It's my baby.'' Storm replied moving her arms so that Athena could see the sleeping baby. Athena swam over to her aunt to get a better look at the baby mermaid sleeping in the sling.

''What's her name?'' Athena asked while looking at the baby mermaid who had night black hair & ocean blue eyes with a tail colour that is non-existent to all mermaids.

"And why is her tail like that?" Athena asked while staring at the tail with wonderment for that it looked like the universe was swirling on her tail that had an ombre effect starting with a violet purple at the hips going into a deep blue to a light blue on the fins & a glowing algae green on the tips.

"Her tail is like that because she is a very special mermaid, & she doesn't have a name yet. Would you like to name her?" Storm asked a very excited Athena who nodded very eagerly.

"Aquaria! Her name is Aquaria!" Athena stated while said mermaid woke up at the first sound of her name.

-3 years later-

An 8 year old Athena was swimming hand in hand with a 3 year old Aquaria away from the castle grounds from a visit to her friend Prince Triton and to take Aquaria away from all the prying eyes staring at her tail. Storm had asked Athena to take Aquaria with her to her visit with Prince Triton while a doctor examined her condition. The doctor had told Storm that she had an illness called Aguacidious that gave her only 2 weeks left to live, she would have to bring Aquaria back to Neverland & explain to Killian that she's his daughter. Just that moment Athena & Aquaria swam in smiling and laughing, Storm slowly swam over to the pair to explain that her and Aquaria had to leave. Aquaria went to go get her moon shell necklace & pearl-beaded bracelet, while Storm told Athena that she was sick and would not be able to take care of Aquaria anymore. When Aquaria swam back in she & Athena hugged and said good-bye then Storm & Aquaria started the journey to find Killian.

1.5 weeks later

Killian and his crew had just returned from the Enchanted Forest, the Kingdom of Avonlea with the treasure Pan desired when something hit the side of the ship.

"Mermaids" Killian shouted to his crew as they got prepared with their swords and the cannons at the ready. Killian had his helmsmen Lewis take wheel while he looked over the rail to see where the mermaid was, when a blonde head broke through the surface.

"Killian!" the mermaid, who Killian recognized from 3 years ago the one who stopped the attack on his ship, shouted.

"Hold cannon fire!" Killian shouted over over his shoulder to the crew.

" Killian, thank Poseidon's Triton that I found you! I need to talk to you, can I come aboard!" the mermaid asked looking at the ship.

"Aye, that you can." Killian yelled to the mermaid.

Killian saw the mermaid swim under the water, and Killian told his men that they had a mermaid coming aboard, he looked over the side rail again but the mermaid was nowhere in sight. Just as Killian was going to turn he saw her pop above the surface, he had his men throw over a net to bring the mermaid up on the ship. Once the mermaid was on board the first thing she said was

"Killian I need a favor."

"And why would I do that love?" Killian asked with his cocky smile.

"Because you owe me for saving your ship from that attack." the mermaid stated. Killian always being a man of good form, he agreed.

"What is this favor you need me to do?"

"I need you to look after our daughter." the mermaid said looking into Killian's blue eyes.

"Our What!?" Killian asked the mermaid in shock.

Killian didn't believe what the mermaid said after all, all mermaids are liars. Just as the mermaid was going to say something when a little voice was heard from the waters "mommy!? mommy where are you!?

Killian still in shock, walked over to the rail & looked to see a girl with almost identical features to that of his own but they were on a child.

"Mommy is up here my little fish." the mermaid yelled.

Killian was still staring at the little girl in shock when he heard "Hewo, who are you?" the little girl asked staring at him with curiosity.

"My name is Killian but people like to call me hook."

"Is my mommy up there? Can I come up too?" the little girl asked.

"Aye that you can, if you tell me what your name is." Killian said wanting to know his daughter's name.

"Awaria!" the little girl smiled brightly at him.

"Aquaria." the mermaid said only loud enough for Killian to hear. Killian looked down at the little mermaid who was looking up at him, waiting.

"Well Aquaria, how would like to come aboard a pirate ship"? Killian asked as he watched Aquaria's eyes lit up with excitement and she started to swim wildly. Killian told his crew to lower a net down next to Aquaria so she can go into the net herself, when she was in the net the crew pulled her onto the ship's deck. The crew lowered the net with Aquaria down next to her mom, the crew stared in shock at the mermaid that looked almost identical to their captain but was a girl with a tail. Killian stares at the girl when out of nowhere a bright purple glowing light emitted from Aquaria's tail, when the light stopped Aquaria no longer had a tail but instead had a skirt matching that of her tail and legs. Killian was staring in shock at the transformation then Aquaria in her confusion tried to stand but she was stumbling, Killian rushed over and helped her stand up properly on her legs. Aquaria looked up at Killian when eyes full of delight, she starts to walk with the help of Killian, over to her mother.

"Mommy look, my tail is gone!" Aquaria said to her mother in excitement.

"Aquaria do you remember what I told you about the legends of the high tide." Storm asked Aquaria. She watched her daughter shake her head no.

"At the rising of the high tide until the next one occurs, merpeople have the ability to walk on dry land." The mermaid retells the legend. "Because you are half-human and half-mermaid you can walk on land whenever you want. Aquaria, you are very special. You're the first half-mermaid, but you are also the only one that has ever been born in this land, a land where time stands still. You are capable of so much. Make me proud my little fish." The mermaid says to Aquaria before she looks towards me. "Killian, protect our daughter. Keep her safe. And make sure "he" never finds out about her."

I watch as the mermaid takes her last breath leaving me with my crying daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday Aquaria!" The crew shouted in celebration. Today I turned 6 years old. I smile up at my dad and look over to see Smee carrying a cupcake towards me. I eat my cupcake while everyone eats the stew that Kemp the cook made. Then it was time for presents. I got a sword with a jeweled hilt that was to heavy for me at the time from daddy, a dress from Baz, a coin medallion necklace from Gene, a leather captain hat from Ike, a pair of black and gold heeled boots that all too big for me from Otis, a pair of wooden swords from Monroe, Smee got me a gold belt and coin purse, Lewis got me a compass, and Rolf got me a green peasant dress for tonight's swindle. We are in the Enchanted Forest in the Western Kingdom. We are here to sneak into the castle and steal a skeleton crystal for the person daddy works for. Daddy won't tell me who this person is, but he does tell me he is very dangerous.

"Thank you for the gift everyone." I say as I hug everyone in thanks. Most people would think that pirates are always mean and cruel men but they try to survive like everyone else, they just do it differently.

"All right, get ready for tonight!" Dad shouted towards the crew and I picked up my peasant dress and got ready.

We're back in Neverland. The swindle went exactly as planned, we got in the castle, got the skeleton crystal and got out of the kingdom before anything could happen. I'm on deck fighting Monroe with the wooden swords while daddy went to the island to deal with his employer.

"Monroe, who does daddy work for?" I ask as I block his swing. Then everyone stopped and got quiet.

"Well Captain works for the person who controls Neverland." Monroe says slightly avoiding my question. I look over the starboard rail to see daddy's longboat heading back to the ship.

"Daddy's back!" I shout and watch as some of the crew goes over to help. I keep fighting with Monroe getting a hit through every now and then.

"Raise the sword higher and never get distracted, always stay focused." I hear daddy say once he is fully onboard and saw me fighting. I continue blocking and advancing until I get this feeling that overtakes me. I start to get faster and stronger but instead of becoming tired, I feel like I could keep going for hours. I knock Monroe's wooden sword out of his hands but then daddy got mad.

"Aquaria stop. Now!" Dad yelled at me. I slowly started to lose the feeling and I look to see my daddy had a scared look on his face.

"Daddy what's wrong? What was that feeling?" I ask confused.

"That was Neverland magic, princess. You were using Neverland magic. You must promise me you will never use that here ever again unless you have to. The person I work for would take you away from me if he learned that you exist. that you can use Neverland magic. Promise me, my little siren." Daddy said to me.

"I promise daddy." I say as I look at his hook.

"Daddy tell me about how you got your hook again?" I ask as I give daddy my puppy dog face.

"I'll tell you as a bedtime story. Now go get ready." Daddy tells me.

"Goodnight crew!" I yell to everyone as I head to my cabin.

"Sleep well Pirate Princess!" The crew yells back.

I change into my red nightgown and climb into bed to wait for daddy to tell me the story again. The cabin door opens and daddy walks through and he sits in his chair.

"The story of how I got my hook. You really love this story don't you, little siren?" Daddy says as he pulls my blanket up higher. "It all started when I fell in love with Milah. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair, but she had a husband and a little boy named Baelfire. Milah often visited the tavern to tell me and the crew about how unhappy her life was and I let her join the crew. Before we left the next morning her husband, a cowardly man, tried to make me give his wife back, it was said that I kidnapped her, I only laugh and told him to fight me but he turned and fled from the fight. A year later we returned to Milah's town and I told her to stay hidden on board, on the way back to the ship I meet Milah's husband the new Dark One, the cowardly Crocodile, and he wants Milah back. He challenges me to fight, which I accept. We duel later, on the Jolly Roger to which he defeats me, but just before he could rip out my heart, Milah stops him. I had told him that Milah had died so the shock of seeing her alive stopped him dead in his tracks. She tells him that I never kidnapped her, and she went willingly with me due to our love for each other. While the Crocodile is seething,Milah holds out the red hat of Smee, and reveals she is possession of the magic bean he so desires. In exchange for the item, she wants the Crocodile to leave her and Killian alone. The Crocodile questions her about leaving their son behind. Milah retorts that she has lived with the regret of leaving Baelfire, but couldn't stay in a loveless marriage with him. At one point, he moves to grab the bean from her hand, but she throws it to me. When Milah claims to have never loved the Crocodile, he rips out her heart right in front of me. Collapsing in my arms, she proclaims her undying love for me just as the Crocodile crushes her heart to ash, killing her instantly. Furiously I show the magic bean to the Crocodile and try to finish the fight while I secretly switch the bean to my other hand. The Crocodile cuts off my clenched left hand which he thought held the bean. Blinded but my emotional and physical pain, I grab a hook and stabbed the Crocodile with the hook but it has no effect on him and he disappeared." Daddy finished the story and took out a scroll that had a drawing of Milah on it.

"Daddy you're gonna get your revenge on the Crocodile right?" I ask daddy as I start to fall into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard was daddy saying that he would get his revenge no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I watch as Maria Merryweather free's Robin De Noir from the trap he was stuck in, the trap she made. I've been watching Maria since me and the crew arrived in Moonacre five years ago. I'm 17 now. Time works differently here than anywhere else. In Neverland time stands still, in Moonacre time runs faster. I've been here for five years but back in the Enchanted Forest only a year has gone by. We came to Moonacre to recover an item called Moonpearls.

I watch as Robin and Maria heads deeper into the wood and there is some flirting between the two. When they reach a tree the go inside and I wait outside. I could feel a change and realized that they left the tree already. I head to the "place where it all began", only to see that the De Noir's and Merryweather's are already there and the Moonpearls are on the dress Maria is wearing. I watch as she jumps off the cliff's edge into the ocean below, and everyone screams but not as loud as Robin. Maria is rescued by the white unicorn and the pearls are returned to the Ocean. I run down to the beach where my rowboat is waiting and I start to row out to where the Jolly Roger sets. I row till I'm resting beside the ship and start to pull myself up the side ladder when a hook came into my view and I grab a hold of it.

"Who gave you permission to come aboard my ship?" Father says in a teasing tone while he pulls me onto the ship.

"The Captain of this marvelous ship did." I respond in a joking manner before I get serious.

"Maria has returned the pearls to the Ocean. I suspect that they are at the bottom of the Ocean over by mooncliff." I explain to the crew as I ditch the Victorian dress that was over top of my 'Pirate' outfit. I have grown to be a mature lady as daddy and most of the crew states, and I can now wear some of my birthday presents from years ago. The black and gold embroidered heeled boots now fit perfectly and the sword father got me I was now a master with.

The crew starts to head to their posts and raise the sails while Lewis took the helm to steered us over to the cliff.

"How many pearls do we need to keep your employer satisfied?" I ask father while looking down at the water.

"P-He wants three moonpearls. And trying to find just one is going to take hours." Father states with a sigh while looking out across the ocean. I look at the water and an Idea pops into my head.

"We only need three moonpearls right father?" I state more than question as I take of my boots. I watch as dad nods with looking at me and before he could turn to face me, I jump into the water and change my legs into my tail. I could hear father and the crew start yelling but I ignore them and head straight to the bottom to start searching for the moonpearls. I find three in five minutes but it was hard even for me, father was right it would've taken him and the crew hours to find one. I swim up to the surface only to come face to face with my very angry father.

"Aquaria Jones, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Father yell but all I could do is smile.

"I think I was saving us all daylong work, Captain." I say as I hold up my hand and present the pearls with a giant grin on my face.

"Aye, that you did lass. Now change back and prepare for our return." Father commands as he throws down Jacob's ladder.

I pull myself up the ladder and change to my leg, my outfit is soaking wet from swimming in the water with them on, so I head to my quarters and change into my favorite gown. While I'm changing I felt us leave the water and fly into the air, heading back home, to Neverland. I enter the deck just in time to see us land in the water around the island.

As always father goes to the island to give the treasure to his employer, while I practice sword fighting with Monroe. I think about the fact that even though I'm 17 now thanks to being in Moonacre, here and in the Enchanted Forest I'm only really 12 years old. I finish the fight with Monroe by winning just as father returns from the island. Everyone grabs food the Kemp made with obvious hunger when I felt this pulse of magic, realm barrier magic, Neverland magic. I don't know why but I've always felt connected to the magic in Neverland. I head up onto the deck and look up at the night sky, when I hear a splash over the port bow. Thinking it might be Nerida, my mermaid friend, I rush to the front of the ship but what I saw wasn't a smiling Nerida, it was a boy floating in the water.

"Boy off the port bow!" I yell getting the attention of whoever was on deck before I dive off the bow-strip into the water. I swim over to the boy kicking my tail extra hard when I notice that the boy wasn't moving at all. A light was shone on us and I heard my father calling out to me, but I ignored him and pulled the boy to the ship. One of the crew threw a rope down and I tied it around the boy and told them to pull. I waited in the water till the boy was on board of the Jolly Roger just in case the boy fell back into the water. I knew the boy was alive when my father started talking to the boy, I didn't want to wait in the water any longer so with mermaid speed I launched myself onto the deck and almost landed on the boy. I looked over at the boy to see him staring at me with wide eyes, so I decided to break the awkward silence that infected the whole ship.

"Oh, good you're alive. I thought I didn't make it to you on time. Could someone get me something to dry off with." I say as I look back at the boy who was now staring at my tail. "You know, it's rude to stare." I say to him.

"Who are you?" the boy asks me, looking away from my tail.

"Hm, me? I have many names, given to me by many people. Just call me what you want." I reply. Baz hands me one of his clean shirts and I start to dry my tail with it until I glow and get my legs back. I throw the shirt over my shoulders to keep myself warm from the night wind.I look at my father and he helps me stand and then helped the boy stand.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hold to find you something to keep you warm." I tell the boy as I look toward my father. I grab the boy's arm and lead him to the hold and unfold a blanket that I found out to him.

"Here wrap this around yourself. It should keep you warm." I say as he nods and slowly wrap it around himself.

"Why are you here?...in Neverland?...on this ship?" the boy asks.

"Well, I was born here. The first ever to be born in a place where time stands still. And I'm on the ship because I'm-" before I could say anymore father and Smee slowly walked in.

"Ahoy there. Aren't you lucky to be alive?" father says as I sit down beside the boy.

"Lucky? I'm a prisoner of Pirates in a land cursed with magic." the boy says.

"Well, most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland's magic. Why else leave home in the first place?" father asks.

"I came here so a family I loved could live." the boy explains.

"Well, aren't you quite the hero?" father teases and I roll my eyes at him.

"What would you know about that? Pirate." the boy sneers lightly.

"A pirate saved your scrawny bones from the cursed mermaids" Father states forgetting I was there.

"Hey, mermaid in the room!" I say slightly hurt but the boy continued on.

"A Pirate killed my mother and tore apart my family." the boy informs us.

"What about your father?" I ask the boy before my father could, and I asked much nicer then he would have.

"He left me. He's a coward." the boy says and I saw something light in father' mind.

"What's your name, boy?" he questions.

"I don't have to answer you." the boy says to my father and I decided to intervene.

"Could you tell me? I promise that not all Pirates are as you fear. And I would like to call you something other than boy." I say with hope in my voice.

"Baelfire." the boy replies after a few seconds. My eyes widen when I hear his name and I look to my father to see the same. Milah's son. The dark one's son. Father turns and picks up another blanket before he hands it to Baelfire.

"Welcome aboard, Baelfire. It's a Pirate's life for you." father says and turns to leave the room. He sit in silence for a few seconds before I hear a thump from above.

"Someone's on the ship. We have to hide. Now! Down there, go!" I silently yell at Baelfire. We quickly head down below, and I point to the ceiling and start to climb, just as I hear people enter the room above us. Then I heard talking.

"Told you, no one here but me crew." I heard father state as someone dropped into the pit and was directly below me. I tighten my grip to hold me up. I could he someone else talking.

"Do you know what he does to people who lie to him?" he person, who sounded like a boy my age, asked.

"No. but I gather it hurts." father answered.

"It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip!" the boy says as the boy below me finish searching the cargo and heads back up.

"If you find him, you know who he belongs to. Good-bye, Captain." the boy says and I hear footsteps walk away. I slowly lower myself down so I don't make noise and Baelfire does the same. I hear footsteps approach but I know it's my father, so I sit down with Baelfire beside me just as the hatch above opens.

"I thought Pirates only cared about themselves." Baelfire says jokingly.

"Well, you have a lot to learn, boy. Little siren, you okay?" father asks with worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, Captain." I say with a little laugh which he returns.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

After a hectic night that involved little to no sleep I gave Baelfire some clothes that I attained before I realised that they were boys. I left him to dress. I walked up on deck and over to my father who was at the helm. Minutes passed before Baelfire appeared on deck and walked over to us, and I must say the clothes suited him.

"Your sea legs aren't bad for a landlubber." father comments.

"Yeah, but I still get queasy." Baelfire states.

"Oh, it'll pass." I add.

"Just think of yourself as an extension of the ship. Do you care to try a hand at the helm?" father offers.

"I know nothing of sailing." Baelfire responds but doesn't decline, so father pulls him over to the helm by the hook. I smile at them both.

"Oh, once you get your bearings, it's as easy as pie. Now. . .the left side is called 'port' and the right side is called 'starboard'. Go two notches to the port." father instructs and Baelfire actually does well but before I could say anything, I see Monroe run at me with his sword drawn. I quickly draw my sword and deflect his hit and enter a sword dance. I could hear some of the conversation between father and Baelfire, but not much. Then I hear something I've never heard before.

"When I was a boy, my father and I boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms. One morning, I awoke, and he was gone. Turned out he was a fugitive. He had fled in the middle of a the night to avoid capture." father explains.

"He abandoned you?" Baelfire states more than ask.

"Aye. That he did." father replies confirming what Baelfire said.

I never knew that. Father never told me that. I wasn't paying to much attention to my fight with Monroe that I didn't properly blocked an attack, and got slash on my arm. That got me to focus on the fight. After 20 minutes of sword fighting we stop at a stand still. My arm must have been bleeding more than I thought because Baelfire came over and asked if I was okay. I tell him I was fine, but he told me he would help me clean it so I take us to my father's quarters where some of the wraps were. Baelfire was wrapping my arm when I thought of something.

"You said before that a Pirate killed your mother." I say with question in my voice.

"Yeah, my papa told me before he left me. What about your mother, what happened to her?" Baelfire asked me.

"She died a long time ago." I say as I remember my mother. I look over to see Baelfire looking over at my father's desk with a furious look in his eyes. Before I could see what Bael was looking at his stood up grabbed a piece of paper off of the desk and a cutlass, before he runs out of the room. I follow after him to see him swing the sword at father.

"Face me villain!" Bael yell! Some of the crew go for their sword but I shake my head at them.

"What's this about, Bae?" father asks in a calm voice. Bael lifts a paper with Milah on it up.

"I found this. . .on your desk. It's. . .it's my mother. How'd you get it?! How?!" Bael asks as he swings the sword again and father ducks. "You're the Pirate that killed her!" Bael swings the sword and father stops it with his hook and twist it out of Bael's grip.

"I didn't kill your mother. We fell in love. And we ran off together. Your father lied to you. He was to much of a coward to tell you the truth. He tore her heart out and crushed it in front of me. And I've spent every moment since then wanting revenge." father explains to Bael.

"She abandoned me?" Bael says.

"Not a single day went past when your mother didn't regret leaving you, Baelfire. We talked about going back for you when you were old enough. Perhaps fate brought us together so that I can make good on those plans. We can live the life that Milah wanted for us, as a family." father says as he tried to touch Bael, but he pulled away.

"No! Stay back. You used me. You wanted to kill my father!" Bael shouted at father.

"Yes. I did." father confirms.

"You tore apart my family, as sure as if you'd ripped her heart out yourself. Take me back to my real family, the Darlings." Bael demanded with tears streaming down his face. And I had a tear rolling down mine as well.

"I can't. It's not possible to leave Neverland. But you can stay here under my protection." father offers him.

"I'd rather fend for myself than be with you. I want off this ship...Pirate." Bael turned around and saw me with tears running down my cheeks.

"Bael, don't." I tried to beg him. He turned back to my father and asked something that possibly shocked the entire crew.

"Did you fall in love and kill her mother, too?" Bael asked and everyone stopped and my father stayed silent. I knew he never loved my mother.

"Bael, he didn't kill my mother. I did." I say and everyone turned to me in shock especially father and Bael.

"What? What do you mean?" Bael asks with a horrified look on his face.

"When my mother gave birth to me, something went wrong and it caused her to get sick. If mother didn't give birth to me then she would still be alive. If mother didn't give birth to me here in Neverland then she might not have gotten sick. It's my fault that mother died." I cried and looked over to father. "I know you tried to hide it from me when I was younger but I heard some of the other mermaids talking about it." I looked back over to Bael and he didn't look horrified anymore but sad. He walked over to me and hugged me before we both walked down to the hold. I tried to convince him not to leave but he said he had to. I went to the kitchens to grab some food for him but when I returned to the hold he wasn't there. Then I heard some yelling on the deck. I reach the deck just in time to hear Bael yell at my father and see him get grabbed by some boys.

"Bael!" I yell as I drop the food and run to him and grab his hand before he was put on a longboat. I turn around to see my father and a boy with a scar looking at me in shock before I pulled out my sword.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. It seems you were hiding more than just the boy. Grab her!" the boy says before I felt arms grab me and pull me off the boat. I land beside Bael and hear my father start to yell.

"She's not part of the deal!" my father yells at the boy with the club and scar.

"I think he will want to see her. Good-bye, Captain." the boy jumps into the boat and immediately starts to tie our hands and throw a sack over Bael's head. I was too busy struggling when they were tying my hands that I didn't notice that the ship was now off in the distance and the island was closer than before. I was slowly inching my way to the edge of the longboat to try and tip the boat so I could grab Bael and swim away from them, but apparently one of the boys notice what I was trying to do because he threw a sack over my head as well.

We reached the island and the boys roughly grabbed me and Bael by the arms and dragged us off the boat and over to a fire, which I could hear the crackle, smell the burning wood and feel the heat. I heard a thump beside me followed by a low small groan, which I suspected was from Bael. I was pushed to the ground, hard, and a sharp rock cut my palm. I quickly grabbed the rock between my hands before I was dragged up again and the sack torn from my head. I was blinded for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted, I looked to the left and saw Bael's sack was torn from his head.

"Is it the boy? The one he wants?" the boy with the scar asks two others.

"No, it's not." the boy with the scroll said as he looked back up at Bael.

"It's your lucky day, boy. You get to live. Put him with the rest." the boy with the scar said as he pushed him towards the other two boys. As the boys lead Bael away two more boys approached the scarboy.

"What should we do with her Felix?" one boy whispered to scarboy, Felix, but I heard him.

"I think Pan will be interested to know about the girl Hook has been hiding from us." Felix said as the two boys started to drag me into the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

We were walking for a while and I have been slowly cutting through the rope with the sharp stone I found. I still had my sword and daggers on me and as soon as I got the ropes cut. I was almost through when I began to hear yelling, cheering and shouting along with drums. Not long after we entered a camp that had a fire in the middle and dozens of boys dancing around it in a crazy beat. I could see one boy with brown hair and alluring green eyes not dancing around the fire but instead looking right at me, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I could see the boy smirk at me before he began to walk towards me and the boys who dragged me here, but what snapped me out of the trance was when the boys called him "Pan", I quickly began to cut at the rope again.

"Who is this, boys?" Pan asked as he looked me up and down with a smirk on his lips.

"Hook was hiding her on his ship." one boy said just as I felt the ropes loosen. I pretended to look ashamed so I could check the rope and I found that could snap the rope off. I looked back up and stared Pan right in the eyes.

"And why would the Captain sneak a girl into Neverland?" Pan smirked at me and I gave him one back.

"Who ever said I needed to sneak in?" I smirk as I snap the ropes off, grab a dagger and pressed it against Pans throat all in the blink of an eye. All the boys stopped dancing and grabbed their weapons but Pan still had a smirk on his face. Pan gave the boys a look and they put their weapons down and began to dance again, then Pan turned back to me and smirked again. I pressed the dagger closer to his throat but what I didn't realize was that he had magic, but as soon as he used it I could sense it. He teleported out of my path and appeared behind me but I could sense him, so I turned around and had the dagger pressed against his throat before he could even blink. He looked surprised before he whipped that look off his face. This time he didn't use magic but instead grabbed me but the waist with one hand and my wrist with the other and knocked the dagger out of my hand while simultaneously pushing me up against a tree and holding me there with his body pressed against mine. I was breathing hard as he secured my hands to the side of the tree so I couldn't move, he leaned in closer only inches from my face.

"You have fire. I like fire." he smirked at me, his green orbs staring straight into my soul.

"Good. Cause my fire is only starting to blaze." I whisper as I lean in closer while I had one leg wrapped behind his leg on the back of his knee and my other leg bent and lifted up against his chest. When I was only inches from his lips I pushed my knee into his chest and wrapped the other tighter around his leg causing him to tumble backwards and free my hands to stop his fall. I jumped on top of him and freed my other dagger and pressed it against his throat so hard he was beginning to bleed. "And I wouldn't underestimate my fire, Pan."

"Well I must say, you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Pan grinned from under me. I pressed the dagger harder against him when I heard Bael's voice.I looked up to see Bael looking at me. I smiled at him and got off Pan as I ran to Bael.

"Bael! Are you okay?" I ask him as I pull him into a hug. As I pulled back I made sure to look him over without it being too noticeable.

"I'm fine. I promise. Are you okay? When they dragged me away I thought you were being dragged behind me but when I didn't see you I thought they did something to you." Bael exclaimed in a hurry.

"Bael, you know that I could handle anything that they tried to throw at me. And don't worry I'll get us out of this. I promise." I look over at Pan who is standing and talking with Felix. "Whatever it takes. I'll get you home."

200 years later: Storybrooke jail

"Come on, Graham. Can't you let me off the hook. I have school in the morning." I plead as Graham drags me into a cell by the arms.

"Viktoriya, you only go to the school for the pool. I know you skip your classes, and anyways tomorrow is Saturday. What were you doing trying to steal rum from the liquor store, again?" Graham locks the cell door behind me. I decide to make myself comfortable by lying on the floor of the cell, I've always found the floor to be more comfortable than the metal ''bed''.

"School is so boring, Graham. And the only reason I was trying to steal rum again is because I can't buy it due to me being underage. Although with my intellect and wits I should be able to buy alcohol, not to mention that I still have jobs I got to go to tomorrow." I explain as I lift myself up onto my elbows. I watched as Graham walked over to the door of the station.

"Then you better rest up." Graham turned off the lights and left the station.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Welcome to Storybrooke coffee co. best coffee in town! What can I get you today?" I welcomed another customer with my fake cheeriness as I took their order. Out of all my jobs I had this was the worse one, I can't deal with pretending to be so happy in the morning, especially when I had to be up and awake for this job at 6 in the morning. I handed the customer their coffee and called for the next customer. It was Regina.

"Morning Madame Mayor, would you like your usual?" I asked but was staring at the baby in a carrier that Regina was holding.

"Yes. I'll be in my booth." she said in a rush as the baby began to cry. I got Regina's regular coffee and walked over to her booth where she was trying to calm a now crying baby. I set the coffee on the table as Regina placed the still crying baby in the carrier.

"Henry, what's wrong? I just changed you, fed you, you just woke up from your nap what's wrong?" Regina asked as she tried to comfort Henry. Just then Regina's phone began to ring.

"You know Madame Mayor I could watch him for a few minute while you take your call." I offered and Regina nodded before she went outside of the coffee shop. I sat down and picked up Henry and began to rock him in my arms and slowly he stopped crying. I continued to rock Henry in my arms as he stared at me, when Regina returned she was slightly shocked that Henry was behaving so well for a stranger. Henry only did that once before and that was for Snow White or Mary Margaret in this world, and Regina didn't like that Henry was doing it again. I was cooing at Henry when a shadow covered us, I looked up to see Regina glaring at me. I quickly got up and handed Henry as softly as I could to Regina and rushed back to the counter to serve the waiting customers.

I just got back from a midnight swim on the beach and was drying my hair when someone began to knock on my loft door. I continued to dry my hair but when I opened the door and screeching reached my ears I dropped the towel in my hands. I looked up to see Regina standing in my doorway with a screaming Henry in her arms. Regina pushed passed me into my loft and sat down on my run down scraped couch, ignoring the dust that shot into the air.

"Madam Mayor, to what do I owe the pleasure? Especially at an hour like this?" I ask as I pick up the towel and close the door.

"It's Henry. He's been crying all day except for when you were holding him this morning. And as much as I hate to do this, I need your help. I need you to hold him." Regina held Henry out to me but I was too shocked to move. After a few seconds I move towards Regina and carefully placed Henry in my arms and began to rock him. Henry stopped crying and stared at me for awhile before he nodded off to sleep, but I kept rocking him until I knew he was out for the rest of the night. I turned around and nodded at Regina and I placed Henry in her arms. I opened the door for her and gave her one last nod before she left. The next few days continued the same way, with Regina visiting me at my various jobs and in the middle of the night, until one night. Regina was about to leave with a now sleeping Henry when she turned around a said something that shocked me.

"I think that we should stop this." Regina says as she rocks Henry in her arms.

"But I thought this was the only way he would sleep now?" I ask with slight worry in my voice.

"I thought it would be better if instead of us having to do this everyday, I could just hire you as Henry's babysitter." Regina said with a smirk knowing I couldn't say no, not after having grown fond of Henry. I answer her with a smile of my own and a nod.

"Come on, Henry! You don't want to be late on your first day of school!" I yell up from the bottom of the stair where I was waiting with Regina. It was Henry's first day of kindergarten and both Regina and I were trying to hold back our excitement. I've been babysitting Henry for almost 6 years and as much as I would hate to admit it, I was gonna miss not spending almost everyday together. Henry bounded his way down the stairs with his first backpack flung over his shoulders and a smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, you ready for your first day of school?" I ask as I help Henry tie his shoes.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet some friends." Henry says as he hops on his feet.

"Okay. Henry if you don't like it there or if someone is being mean to you, then I want you to call me or Viktoriya, and we'll come get you." Regina tells Henry as she hands him a phone. Henry grabs the phone and stuffs it in his pocket before he grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

"I will. Bye mom!" Henry yells as he pulls me out the door and off the property. I pull Henry back a little and walks him to the elementary school. When we get there the bell rings and he has to go in. I pull him into my arms and hug him before he ran into the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Since when did Peter believe that he needed guard dogs to protect some vegetables and some fruits. I mean yeah I've ''borrowed'' from him before but I didn't think he would get so paranoid that he would get dogs. If I get caught by dogs I'm gonna spend another night on a hard jail cell, be late to my jobs, and be late to walking Henry to school. I should've made sure my fridge was full this morning maybe I could've gone to 'The "Everything" Notions Store', instead of going midnight "shopping" at Peter's Peter's.

I pick up my pace and run with everything I have when I hear the dogs getting closer. Just when I thought I got away, a cop car pulls up in front of me and Graham steps out. I stop running and went into a walking pace as I was approaching the car, trying to act casual.

"Hey Graham. Lovely night tonight, don't you think?" I as with a smile on my face and fixing my backpack that contained the vegetables and the liquor I was able to sneak out of the liquor store. Graham just gave me a look in response.

"Nice try, Viktoriya. Why do you always give me trouble when I should be sleeping? Get in the car, Viktoriya." Graham says as he opens the back door.

"Come on, Graham! You know I keep you busy and entertained in a small town like Storybrooke. All I did was take 3 carrots." I say as I slip into the back and slam the door close as Graham get in his seat.

"3 carrots? That's all you took? That bag looks a little too full for just 3 carrots." Graham says as he drives us back to the station and looks back at me through the mirror. I slouch back into my seat and pout.

"They're big carrots." I mumble. When we get to the station Graham grabs my bag and begins to empty the contents out.

6 rum bottles(5 big, 1 small), 2 cucumbers, 3 turnips, 1 squash, 2 tomatoes, 4 potatoes, and 3 carrots later... along with some of my personal and everyday things.

"I told you...3 carrots." I say as a distraction as I carefully watch where Graham stores my things, especially my rum, and the keys to his desk.

"Yes and you just happened to forget to mention everything else you manage to steal." Graham says as he opens my cell for me. I walk into the middle of the room and sit on the floor and grab my notebook and pen that a taped to the bottom of the metal "bed".

"Hey, Graham before you leave can you call Regina and tell her that I won't be able to drop Henry off at school in the morning." I call out without looking up from my notebook and my new entry.

"Viktoriya, when are you gonna stop stealing alcohol? You have multiple jobs why don't you pay for food instead of stealing it."

"I'll stop stealing alcohol when I you let me actually have it. And when I need groceries I'm to busy to go out and buy it what with my schedule. I'm lucky if I have time to go to the Chop Shop to get meat." I say as I watch Graham walk to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning, Viktoriya."

"Night Graham."

I wait until I know he is gone before I grab a copied key for Graham's desk from under the "bed" and my set of lockpicks from my back pocket. I pick the cell lock and wait for the tumblers to give and to hear the wonderful click sound. I pushed the cell door open and walked over to Graham's desk and unlocked the drawer with the rum and grab the small bottle. I lock everything back up, walk back to my cell, take a swig of rum and settle in for the night.

My head was aching since I woke up and not once did I see Graham, and the time on the clock said that it is 6 in the evening. Graham should've been in by now, but I haven't seen him once. I lay on the floor, doodling in my notebook and writing down anything I think and might want to remember later. The next time I look up it's 10 at night and my stomach sounds like a wild growling animal. I decide that I should probably get out and get some food and make some calls to my employers. When Graham finally showed up he was bringing in a drunk Leroy and it was after 1 in the morning. Graham bunked me and Leroy together after he got a call and I heard something about a car accident, Graham left right away and I decided to get some sleep. Or I tried to but with a Drunk snoring cellmate it was a little hard to do but after a while I fell asleep.

"Don't blame ya. They're all brats. Who needs 'em?" I heard Leroy say. I tried to block out the noise and fall back to sleep.

"Leroy, I'm gonna let you out. You need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." I heard Graham open the cell. I decided to roll out from under the bed at that moment.

"Oh, thank god. I didn't know how much longer I was gonna be able to handle his smell." I look up at Graham, then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I look over to the other cell to see a women I've never seen before with blonde hair and a red jacket.

"Hey, you new? What you doing here?" I ask her but Graham responds instead.

"Regina's drinks-a little stronger than we thought." Graham say to the blonde but still answering my question as well.

"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road." the blonde states. I interject before Graham can speak.

"Speaking of not being drunk, why I'm I still here? I should have been released yesterday. Why am I still here?" I ask Graham.

"You are still here, Viktoriya, because you thought I wouldn't notice the missing rum bottle from my drawer. How did you get it anyways?" Graham questions. Before I can respond a voice interrupts us.

"Graham, Henry's run away again. We have to- what's she doing here? Do you know where he is?" Regina says worried before she becomes surprised. I think about what she said and I was hoping I heard her wrong.

"Wait. Did you say that Henry's missing? Again? Can someone explain what I missed? Why do you think Blondie over there would know where he is? And Graham you think you can let me out now?" I say while staring straight at Regina. Graham unlocks my cell while the blonde answer her question.

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and I have a pretty good alibi." the blonde says as she shifts her arms around.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina explains.

"I'm gone for one day and this is what happened." I mumble as the blonde continued on.

"Did you try his friends?" Blondie asked.

"He doesn't really have any. Except for Viktoriya. He's kind of a loner." Regina explained. I decided to go over to the desk with my bag and grabbed it after making sure Graham was distracted and wouldn't see my key.

"How about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him?" the blonde says and Regina reluctantly agrees. They let her out and I decide I actually wants to know who she is and why she's here. While Graham unlocks the cell I ask.

"So, who are you anyways?" I ask her while Regina looks disappointed.

"I'm Emma Swan." she introduces.

"And why are you here? And how do you know Henry?" I question her and Graham finally gets the cell door unlocked.

"Ms. Swan is Henry's birth mother." Regina state with a slight hint of distaste. I nod in understanding. Ever since Henry found that storybook that he hides from Regina and found out he was adopted, he has changed. He is more eccentric and outgoing, but he also became obsessed with fairy tales and how they're real. He also believes that the people in town are fairy tale characters.

"So, Graham. How about I get my rum back?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Ruby, I need one of your magical tea's." I call out as I walk into Granny's dinner. I was wearing my lucky black leather jacket and I could barely get it on this morning. I had a late shift yesterday at Tony's and I didn't get home until 2:30 in the morning. I plop down on a counter stool and watch as people walk in and out while I sip on my tea and talk with Ruby.

"I'm just saying, I know this really great guy that would be perfect for you." Ruby says as we sit outside and wait for Billy to deliver her car. We saw Ashley 2 hours ago and she was talking about how she needed our help and Mr. Gold was going to take her baby away. Me and Ruby blame it on Sean and his father's influence on him. Ruby was going to let Ashley borrow her car so she could go to Boston.

"Ruby, everytime you find this 'great' guy for me it always ends in a disaster." I tell her as we see Billy pull up in his tow-truck with Ruby's car.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting. They can't all be that bad." Ruby says after we both say a quick 'hello' to Billy before he gets to work.

"The last guy you set me up with declared his 'undying love for me' three minutes after we met." I remind her. Before she could reply Emma walks up.

"Hey I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. she's missing. Have you seen her?" Emma asks us and we both shake our heads.

"No. And Henry aren't you supposed to be at home. You know how Regina gets." I say as I notice Henry beside Emma.

"Do you know anyone that would help her disappear." Emma asks again.

"No. No one." Ruby says and I nod my head in agreement.

"So this boyfriend of hers-you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma questions and I couldn't help but scoff at that as Ruby began cleaning up a table.

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said, he's a-" I said but wasn't able to finish as Ruby interrupted when Billy dropped the car down a little hard.

"Hey, hey, hey! Billy be careful. You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck." Ruby says and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but look, it's fine." Billy says as he points at Ruby's crystal red wolf ornament.

"Um, what about her family? Emma asked as she regains both of mine and Ruby's attentions.

"Oh, Um, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to." Ruby says as I finish cleaning the table she started on.

"Wait. A stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" I heard Henry say and I couldn't help but smile as I remember Henry's obsession with thinking everyone is a fairy tale character in town.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying -taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby explains as she looks at me to give me a 'look'.

"I think so." Emma replies.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already." I say to Emma while not looking at Henry.

"I've been through it too, and I can help her." Emma says as both me and Ruby share a look.

"Then try her ex." Ruby starts. "He lives with his dad." I finish as I turn away and head inside with the bin of dirty dishes from the table while Ruby finishes talking to Emma. I wait until Ruby joins me back inside of Granny's and make sure Emma's gone before we both head towards the back where Ashley was hiding.

"Alright, Ashley, we bought you some time before Emma realized what happened. Are you sure you want to leave town?" I ask her as she rubs her swollen belly.

"I can't stay. I made that stupid deal with Mr. Gold after Sean's father convinced me to. And you both know that no one ever breaks a deal with Mr. Gold. I have to leave, it's the only way I can keep my baby." Ashley tells us with sadness in her voice. Me and Ruby hugs Ashley good-bye before Ruby helps her outside to the car and so she can also get her crystal red wolf ornament. When Ruby gets back inside she begins to work again and I order another one of Ruby's magical tea's. I was enjoying it and occasionally talking to some of the regulars as they enter for their lunches. 10 minutes later Emma comes marching in with Henry behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma questions us both. I decided to let Ruby handle this.

"Because I didn't think it was important." Ruby states simply.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?" Emma says as she follows after Ruby.

"Look, Ashley's my friend, our friend. We don't like the idea of people judging her." Ruby states as she lightly throw her towel on a table. I watch as Emma picks up Ruby's crystal red wolf and understanding shows in her eyes.

"Ruby, where's your car? You didn't send me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to give her a head start." Emma states the facts and I couldn't help but let a smile pass onto my face. I decided I should leave for my shift at 'Jolene's art & craft' and while Emma was distracted. I have a feeling that things are going to change drastically in Storybrooke. If only I knew how right I was.


End file.
